Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for message delivery. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for message delivery routing to personalized devices.
Generally, the number of smart devices carried by individuals has been increasing over time. Many individuals may simultaneously carry multiple smart devices or personal devices, each of which may be capable of receiving data, messages, alerts or other communications. Each smart device may be manufactured by a different vendor or manufacturer. For example, an individual may carry a smart phone, a smart watch and smart glasses simultaneously, and each smart device may be capable of receiving the data, messages, alerts or communications.
When individuals carry multiple smart devices simultaneously, it may become redundant or even burdensome to have multiple devices receiving the same message at the same time. For example, a message may be sent to the individual, and alerts may be generated in more than one of the individual's smart phone, smart watch and smart glasses. However, it may be less burdensome for the individual to receive only a single version of the message on only one available smart device or personal device. Alternatively, an individual carrying multiple smart devices may be in a geographic location or in an environment where they do not wish to receive any messages on any of their personal devices. Thus, it may be desirable to coordinate and manage the flow of information and delivery of messages between multiple smart devices or personal devices.